Harry Potter and the Undead Past
by shadowfalls
Summary: (unfinished)Harry has a dream...Voldemort's being tortured?
1. Another Dream

Another Dream  
  
"Did you honestly think you could do this without me?" said a voice.  
  
"Forgive me, Master, please I knew not.," said Harry in tears. Bowing down he saw a grave out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I have told you time and again Tom," continued the voice coldly, "without me you are nothing but a feared name. Your little shin-ding at the Ministry was disgusting. Not only did you show yourself to that idiot Fudge, but also you lost many of your cute little Death-Eaters. And for what? A stupid prophecy. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Well, I.er.." stammered Harry. Looking up at the man he was surprised at his appearance: the man had a long silver beard and his eyes seemed to.twinkle. He seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
"Be quiet Tom," the man said simply, "I know your reason. Remember? I am a part of you. I know you better than you know yourself. You thought with Harry Potter out of the way you could do it without me. Didn't you? Well, let me remind you why it is me that you serve.  
  
Miles away, the boy named Harry Potter awoke, sweating. Harry scrambled around in bed for his glasses. He found them, put them on, and immediately his thoughts fell back on his dream. It was so real. Not that it was a first. He was half used these kind of dreams. But this dream had something different. He rubbed his hurting scar. Who was that man standing before him that with only the sound of his voice could put so much terror in the darkest wizard of all time? Yes, he thought, this was something happening to Voldemort. He felt Voldemort's fear, he cried Voldemort's tears in his dream, not that he felt very sorry for him. Lord Voldemort murdered Harry's parents when he was just a baby. Then when he tried to put the same curse on Harry, he failed. The curse rebounded, leaving Harry with a lightning bolt scar, and almost killing Voldemort. Barely alive, he fled; leaving young Harry stuck with his dreadful Aunt and Uncle Dursley and their (not-really-better-but-oh-well-that's-life-and-you- have-to learn- deal-with-it) son, Dudley. But still, Harry wondered. The man's face was leaving Harry's memory, but Harry remembered thinking he looked so familiar.  
  
"Maybe I should write to Siri--," Harry began, then stopped, "(sigh) Sirius." His dear godfather, who he loved more than anyone he can remember, was murdered by his own cousin. He remembered his godfather (as much as it hurt thinking about him) and he realized that he didn't know him that long. Two years. That was all that he knew Sirius. He swore to himself that someday he would avenge his murder. Sirius was the closest thing to a parent he ever knew. Suddenly, his scar felt like it was bursting open. Like fire, pain consumed him. It was like he was being stabbed all over, again and again with knives. He screamed loudly, not really caring who was listening. This was it, he was going to die here. Then, just as suddenly as it came, the pain was gone. He sat up, twitching slightly. He was surprised to see his Aunt and Uncle, both in pajamas, looking horrified. His uncle was carrying a large baseball bat.  
  
"What the heck is the matter with you, boy?!" said his Uncle Vernon looking rather scandalized. Harry could see his Aunt Petunia trying (not succeeding) to wrestle her massive son Dudley out of the room. His Uncle Vernon went on, "Waking everyone up in the middle of the night, yelling like some sort of madman! What's the heck is the matter with you?!"  
  
"I...er.had a bad dream," said Harry; glad he could think of an excuse so quickly. "Sorry," he added.  
  
"Sorry, hmph," he scoffed, "wakes everyone up in the middle of the night and all he can say is sorry. I should." and on he mumbled as he led everyone out of the room and slammed the door a little harder than was necessary.  
  
Immediately after they left Harry recognized the pain for what it was. "The Cruciatus Curse!" he thought. "Wait that would mean someone was using it on Voldemort. Slowly, he put two and two together. "The man from the dream!" He tried to recollect what the man looked like, but somehow he could not. In his opinion this definitely merited writing to someone but then he remembered that Hedwig was out hunting. "Oh well," he thought, disappointed. "I guess I should leave it for tomorrow." He yawned, removed his glasses, rolled over back in bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling rested. At first, he wasn't sure what woke him until he felt his snowy owl Hedwig sitting on his stomach. "Hi girl," he said. She hooted softly and held out her leg. Harry noticed there was a letter there. He took it off; then scratched Hedwig gently on the head. She ruffled her wings importantly then flew and perched herself on her cage, where she closed her eyes and looked ready for a well deserved rest. Harry opened the letter. It was in very neat handwriting he did not recognize that read:  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
I bet you're wondering who is writing to you. ("Must be a mind reader," thought Harry.) Well, don't worry it's just Ginny. So how was your time with the Dursley's? Wait don't tell me. Miserable. ("Definitely a mind reader.") Don't feel so bad, were going to get you tomorrow, or today, depending when you get this. You just be ready, okay? See you then!  
  
Your Friend, Ginny Weasley P.S. Happy Birthday!!  
  
Happy Birthday? Harry looked at his watch. "Wow," he thought. He had been sixteen (without knowing it) for almost 10 hours. He got out of bed, put on his glasses, and walked downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he saw his Aunt Petunia taking various fruits out of the refrigerator, Dudley absorbed in his little electronic game, and his Uncle Vernon behind his newspaper holding a cup of coffee. None of them even looked up as he arrived. Then Uncle Vernon heard Harry and looked up. He scoffed when he saw him. "The dream!" Harry just remembered. He ran back upstairs. He could have sworn he heard his Uncle Vernon call him "barking mad."  
  
Halfway up the stairs, a loud CRACK broke the silence like a gunshot. Harry heard a familiar voice call out his name.  
  
"Harry!" said the voice.  
  
Harry ran back downstairs, past his furious uncle who was asking for a baseball bat. When he turned into the living room he saw Fred and George.  
  
"Hiya Harry," said Fred brightly.  
  
"Hello," said Harry, "what's going on?"  
  
"We just wanted to be sure you were here," said George. He turned to face the fireplace. "Reducto!" he said pointing his wand to the reboarded fireplace. The boards broke and fell.  
  
"You again?!" came the voice of his uncle from the living room entrance. "Get out!" he said, baseball bat raised.  
  
"Sure thing," said Fred, "just not without Harry."  
  
"My things," said Harry, "they're still up in my room."  
  
"We'll get them," said George, throwing a handful of powder into the already lit fireplace. The flames turned emerald green. Before Harry could even get used to the flash of green flame, Ginny Weasley came dashing out.  
  
"Fred, George!," she said panicking, "get back to the Burrow they're being attacked!" She then collapsed to the floor. Harry immediately bent down to help her.  
  
"Damn," George cursed, "Dumbledore knew this would happen." Fred then put out the flames with his wand and said quickly:  
  
"Take care of her Harry. As soon as we leave, write to Dumbledore. Tell him about the attack, okay?" He turned to George, "Lets go." George nodded and before Harry could say anything, they disapparated.  
  
Harry's mind began to race. "What's going on?! An attack? At the Burrow? Weren't they all at Grimmauld Place?" He continued to examine Ginny. There didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with her. He turned to face his relatives, all of whom seemed lost for words.  
  
"Dudley," he said "help me lift her on the sofa."  
  
Dudley seemed like he would like more than anything to run away, but surprisingly he complied. Without argument he helped Harry lift her on the sofa. Harry propped her head on a pillow as Dudley then ran out of the living room as if it were going to explode. To his extreme surprise, his Aunt Petunia spoke up.  
  
"Is she all right?" she asked timidly.  
  
"I think so," said Harry wishing he could be surer. He looked at his Uncle. He seemed more than anything to want to protest, but given the circumstances he remained silent and contented himself by shooting nasty looks at Harry and Ginny.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Harry. He dashed upstairs to his room. He pulled out a quill and some parchment. He began to write:  
  
Professor Dumbledore, There's been an attack at the Burrow. I have no idea who or what attacked but Ginny's here with me.  
  
Harry  
  
That was it. Harry saw no point in adding his dream. It seemed to him that everyone would be worried enough. He nudged his sleeping owl. "Hedwig," he said softly to her. She woke up. When she noticed the letter in his hand she held out her leg. "This is for Dumbledore," said Harry, "please find him." She hooted reassuringly. He watched her take flight. The sky outside was cloudy and gray. It seemed like it was going to rain. He remembered Ginny was downstairs so he left his room.  
  
When he got to the living room the strangest sight met his eyes. His aunt was placing a damp towel on Ginny's forehead. His Aunt Petunia? For a moment their eyes locked on each other. He tried to understand the look she was giving him. It was neither angry nor upset. Then again it wasn't happy or smiling. He just could not understand the look she was giving him.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry weakly. She smiled placidly and walked off. She smiled? At Harry? Somehow this didn't make sense. He sat next to where Ginny lay and began to contemplate this. 


	2. Taking Flight

Harry's thoughts reminded him of the time, earlier in the summer, when Dudley got his new car. Dudley and his gang and the Dursleys were outside admiring the car in loud voices. Harry was listening to them through his window.  
  
"So peaceful without that boy around, isn't it?" said his Uncle Vernon, watching Dudley and his gang whisper to each other about the car. (probably planning to go race it)  
  
"Now how can you say that?" his Aunt sounded stern, "he hardly ever speaks. Sometimes it just feels so bad the way we treat him."  
  
A long uneasy silence followed this. It seemed that maybe his Uncle Vernon was lost for words. Why was Harry's Aunt defending him? This confused Harry. Then came the sound of four doors opening and a car starting.  
  
"Drive carefully boys," said Uncle Vernon, " we don't want any accidents." Harry heard him chuckle merrily. Obviously he had no idea what was about to happen to that car. The car drove off, and Harry heard his Aunt and Uncle come inside. This was the only incident (until now) in which Harry's Aunt didn't criticize, speak badly, or ignore Harry. He wrote to Lupin about it. Lupin told Harry that maybe something was changing within his Aunt. Maybe it was the fact that Harry had lived with his Aunt for sixteen years and Lupin hadn't, but he felt Lupin was dead wrong.  
  
His thoughts continued to puzzle him, but he had to focus on the situation in front of him for now. Ginny stirred, and then got up slowly. She seemed very disoriented.  
  
"Ginny," said Harry softly, "are you okay?"  
  
"What?" she asked, like she had no idea where she was, then she saw Harry. "Harry!" she said suddenly, flinging her arms around him. "Oh Harry, it was terrible, so terrible."  
  
"What happened?" he asked, "you said something about an attack."  
  
"Dementors!" she said suddenly, scaring the @#$% out of Harry.  
  
"Dementors?" Harry asked checking his pulse, "tell you what start from the beginning."  
  
"Okay," she said clearing her throat, "it all started yesterday when mum told Dumbledore that she wanted to go back to the Burrow. She said she didn't want headquarters to make you hurt for Sirius any more than you already did. Dumbledore thought about it, then told her that it was a bad idea. He said You-Know-Who would probably have the house watched. Mum didn't believe him. She said they had no reason to watch the Burrow. Dumbledore said that the decision was hers, but again he advised her strongly against it. Well, when we got there this morning everything seemed all right. Mum, Ron, and I were settling back in when Fred and George left. That was when everything went wrong. First every light in the house turned off. Even the sunlight that was shining through the windows was gone. Then came this unbearable cold. It was then that we realized what was happening. We all pulled out our wands. We saw hooded figures outside the house floating past the windows. Then we heard the sound of the door falling. So many of them glided in. There were at least twenty of them in the kitchen alone. Ron and Mum started trying to make a patronus, but it was no good. They were overwhelmed. Ron passed out and Mum dropped her wand as she bent down to help him up. I was so scared, Harry. I just ran out of the kitchen straight through all of the dementors. I felt one hand grab on to my sweater so I took it off. When I reached the fireplace I picked up the floo powder and threw it in the fire. As the fire blazed green I dashed in to it yelling out Privet Drive. I wasn't sure where it would take me, but fortunately I ended up here. The last thing I remember was seeing all of your faces. Then I guess I passed out." She stopped, catching her breath.  
  
For a moment Harry just stared at her, completely lost for words. Then regained composure and said reassuringly: " I wrote to Dumbledore as soon as Fred and George left. If anyone can help them, he can."  
  
"Oh Harry, I don't want to stay here while they might still be in danger. Lets leave."  
  
"How?" Harry asked.  
  
"We'll take the Knight Bus, but come on lets go!" she said rushing him.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Harry.  
  
Within five minutes of dirty looks from his Uncle Vernon, Harry, Ginny and all of Harry's possessions were at the front door.  
  
"Time to go." said Ginny, walking out.  
  
"Wait." Harry stopped her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Go flag down the bus, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Um, okay?"  
  
Making sure that Ginny was outside, Harry walked doubled back to the kitchen. There he found the Dursleys, all arguing quietly. They stopped when they saw him enter. Harry walked around the table to where his Aunt was, put his arms around her and said softly: "Thanks." He then turned on his heel and walked out, leaving a very confused family behind him.  
  
Outside Ginny was standing alone with Harry's things.  
  
"You didn't flag down the bus?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"No, truthfully, I wanted to see what you were doing." She said smiling, "That was a very kind thing you did. Who knows? They just might welcome you back next summer.  
  
"Sure," said Harry, "and Hagrid will be frightened by an oversized skrewt." He watched Ginny raise her wand arm. It was then that he noticed how pretty Ginny got over the summer. He gazed at her for a second, then shook it off, remembering that she was his best friends little sister. He was slightly distracted by a large, triple-decker bus landing on the pavement in front of him. It was purple and bore the words "The Knight Bus" in large golden letters. As he grabbed on to an end of his trunk and Ginny lifted the empty owl cage, the doors of the bus opened.  
  
"Welcome to The Knight Bus," said an oddly familiar voice.  
  
They looked up and were surprised to see the face of Lupin smiling down at them. He looked young as ever but his hair was still gray and thinning.  
  
"Well, are you getting on?" asked another familiar voice, this one female. Tonks appeared behind Lupin, her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, sure." said Ginny.  
  
"Where's Stan?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, he's right here," replied Tonks, "he wouldn't stop complaining about him being in charge and not us so we had to quiet him down." Stan waved merrily at Harry as he got on board.  
  
"How'd you guys get here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, when Dumbledore got your letter he told us to get on The Knight Bus and head for Little Whinging, then he left, along with Snape and Moody," said Tonks. "So, you want to tell us what happened?" she added, her tone changing completely. Harry lay down on an empty bed as Ginny started to tell her story.  
  
"Well, you guys remember the argument, yesterday?" she began. Harry was only half listening. Before he knew it he was asleep. 


	3. Slightly Demented

Slightly Demented  
  
Harry looked up; he was surrounded by a mass of cloaks. He wanted to scream but his voice was caught in his throat. A familiar cold feeling entered his body and he heard screaming in the back of his mind. He saw a pair of rotting hands nearby. He watched, in despair, as the hands lowered their hood, revealing an eyeless, expressionless face of terrible malice. "How did I get here?" he asked himself. The screaming in the back of his mind grew louder and louder as the icy, cold hands reached out for the back of his neck. Drawing him closer and closer into the vast, gaping hole of darkness, the hands holding him trembled slightly with what could only be excitement.  
  
"ENOUGH!" said a voice. "Let him go!" The hands reluctantly dropped Harry onto the cold ground and replaced their hood. There was a glimmer of silver somewhere in the darkness. The cloaks parted. The familiar man from Harry's previous dream stood before him giving off silver light. Eyeing him darkly he said:  
  
"You failed me, Tom. I fear you may be losing your touch. In fact, I think it's about time your servants know who they really work for. Call them. It's time we had a meeting..."  
  
Harry woke with a start. Above him were Ginny, Tonks, and Lupin, all of them looking rather frightened. Ginny spoke up:  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked, "You fell asleep and then you started twitching like crazy."  
  
"Yeah, Harry, is everything all right?" said Tonks, the concern in her voice making Harry feel uncertain whether he should tell them.  
  
"I'm okay, I just had a bad dream." he said, trying very hard to sound sincere.  
  
"Ere' we are!" Ernie called out from the front of the bus.  
  
"Well, if everyone's allright, then I think that we should get a move on." Lupin said, looking curiously at Harry. Behind him Tonks was charming Harry's things. His trunk and cage began to float about waist high in the air. As they all made their way out of the bus, Harry continued to wonder about why he lied to his friends.  
  
They stood on Grimmauld Square. All the grimy, old houses nearby didn't look very inviting. Tonks pulled out a what looked like a silver cigarette lighter. They made their way across the street to where Number 11 was. Tonks was flicking off the streetlamps, one by one. Soon they were in almost complete darkness. Harry watched as the old house "inflated" before them, pushing Number 11 and 13 aside, and he continued contemplating his dream. Dementors? Voldemort was tortured with Dementors? His head was ringing, but he couldn't tell Lupin about it. He didn't understand why, but he just couldn't tell anyone. The oddly familiar face was haunting his thoughts, but he couldn't make out who it was. The house loomed ominously before them. They walked up the steps and Harry watched as Lupin tapped the door with his wand. The usual metallic clicks and the chain were heard. He stared for a moment at the serpent-shaped doorknob as the door opened. It reminded him of a dream he had the previous year. Voldemort attacked Mr. Weasley as a snake. Voldemort was in charge then. Now, it seems, he's lost control of everything. Quietly, they stepped into the dark hall. Harry had that odd sense of foreboding. Tonks began to return the balls of light back into their places. When she finished she closed the door behind her and they all walked together toward the kitchen basement. Quietly, because they were afraid of waking anything up.  
  
Half-way down the stairs they ran into a red-headed freckled face.  
  
"Ron!" said Ginny, suddenly. She threw her arms around him.  
  
"Good to see ya, mate." Ron told Harry as Ginny let go of him. He looked very pale. Harry noticed the chunk of honeydukes chocolate in his hand. They continued on down the stairs. As they stepped into the light of the kitchen basement they saw Snape and Moody, sitting at the table. Moody grinned at them all, contorting all of the scars on his face, looking slightly creepy. Snape was looking sulky.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Mum, Fred, and George went to go tell Dad." said Ron.  
  
"And Dumbledore?" Lupin asked.  
  
"I don't know where he—,"  
  
"Dumbledore," Snape cut in, "said he had to inform some people of the attack. He also said for us to wait for him in the Hall, so, if you don't mind, I think I will go." He then got up and made his way upstairs."  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked.  
  
"I wish I knew." Lupin spoke up. "Snape hasn't been himself lately. Not that he's ever been a right little ray of sunshine before," he added grinning, "Though he is right, I think we should wait in the Conference Room." He turned on his heel and left, Tonks close behind him. Moody spoke up:  
  
"You three take care of yourselves, I can guarantee that this won't be the last attack we see." He then got up, pushed his chair in and walked up the stairs.  
  
"So what happened Ron?" Ginny asked, "How did Dumbledore save you?"  
  
"I don't know, I just woke up a few minutes ago."  
  
"You alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said, biting into the chocolate in his hand, "I can still feel the cold, though. Its like it stayed in my skin. Tell you one thing, this chocolate really helps."  
  
*****  
  
Miles away, on a cold island where the sun never shines, a storm had begun. Rain was beginning to fall from the sky, pounding on the few living trees that were there. Near the dark tower Azkaban, where darkness never sleeps and the cold, stifling madness could be felt for miles around, a circle of cloaks was congregated around a man gleaming of silver. They stared dumbfounded, for a moment, at the scene before them. Their once proud, powerful master, the Dark Lord himself, lay on the ground kneeling before the last person in the world they would expect to see.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked a raspy, female voice to the man's left, with a slight hint of fear. She grasped her wand in her robes.  
  
"I," said the man calmly, "have been here much longer than any of you. I am the Dark Lord. I am Lord Voldemort." All around him people flinched under their masks. "The man laying on the ground pathetically whimpering before you," he motioned at the heap of robes at his feet, "is nothing more than a tool of mine. I have always commanded you through him."  
  
"Your lying!" said the woman, pointing her wand at him "Avada Kedavra" A jet of green light flew out of her wand and headed directly for the man's chest. The man put his hand out toward the green light, and caught it. It formed a green orb in his hand.  
  
"I now hold Death in my hands." he said, "I could toss this at any one of you right now and kill you with it. But I think you'd rather I didn't." He threw the orb in the air and it exploded. Then he continued with what he was previously saying. "I must admit, I almost felt that things would never come back to the way they were. I knew that someday Tom would regain his body, and he did. For a year I knew that this sad excuse for a living creature had returned. What's more he returned and hid from he. I felt him that night with young Harry after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Unfortunately, Tom didn't fight for very long so I couldn't pinpoint where he was. It wasn't until a short time ago that he truly showed himself to me, during your little "party" at the ministry." He stopped and he began to eye them all, one by one.  
  
"Lucius," he said, stopping turning to face one of the death eaters, "You and all of you little friends owe me a little favor for getting you out of Azkaban."  
  
"What do you want?" Lucius asked, his voice showing his intense dislike for the man. Though he was right, this man did get him out of Azkaban.  
  
"Just a little help with an assignment I'm sending you on..." 


	4. Voices

Voices  
"I should be dead..." said a voice. *****  
  
Harry was bored. It was only ten minutes since he arrived at Grimmauld Place and the most interesting thing that happened was that Tonks tripped over the Troll's leg upstairs and Sirius' mother began to scream again. After a hundred apologies and a lot of yelling, Tonks managed to close the curtains around the portrait. Harry, Ron, and Ginny just sat there, wondering what was going to happen next when suddenly the fireplace erupted in green flames. Fred walked slowly out. George, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley closely followed him.  
  
"Harry! How splendid to see you old boy." Fred said as he stepped out of the grate. He looked pale. Not quite as pale as Ron, though, and Harry noticed that he didn't hold any chocolate in his hand. He took a seat in front of Harry.  
  
"I'll say one thing," George spoke up, taking a seat next to Fred "if it weren't for Harry and the D.A., Mum and Ron might not be here right now. Not to brag, though, there was no way we would have stood a chance against all of those Dementors."  
  
"Yes, I believe that's another one that we owe to Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said behind them. She was busying herself with the kettle, obviously about to make tea. Mr. Weasley took a seat next to the twins and gave a heavy sigh. He seemed much worse for wear than all of the others, except maybe Ron (possibly the shock).  
  
"You should have seen it, Harry, it was amazing." Fred continued, "George and I were barely holding off the Dementors (and I do mean barely) when out of nowhere Dumbledore appeared in front of us, looking furious. Then there was this really bright flash of silver light, and all of the Dementors were gone. I'll tell you one thing, he didn't use a patronus.  
  
"He didn't use a patronus?" Harry asked, "But I thought that the patronus charm was the only—,"  
  
"Of course not," came the voice of Lupin coming down the stairs, "There are other ways to protect yourself from a Dementor. I only taught you the patronus because it's the simplest, and it's the only one I can perform properly. But that doesn't matter right now. Arthur, was Dumbledore at the Ministry?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Mr. Weasley said as he poured half a bottle of Odgens Old Firewhiskey into his tea. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't been here since the attack and we were going to have a small meeting to discuss...some things." he said. Harry didn't notice it, but Lupin gave him an odd sideways glance and Mr. Weasley nodded.  
  
*****  
"I should be dead..." the voice asked, "...shouldn't I...?"  
  
"Should you...?" asked another one.  
  
*****  
  
Tonks made her way down the stairs. Moody was close behind her. They both greeted the Weasleys.  
  
"Is Dumbledore here yet?" asked Tonks.  
  
"No," answered Lupin, "I wonder what's taking him so long."  
  
Upstairs, Snape stood alone in the darkness of the Hall. Time went by in complete silence. He heard the murmuring of voices downstairs.  
  
A voice spoke, from the back of his mind.  
  
"It's time..." it said. Flashes of darkness filled Snape's mind. "to return a weapon we once had." It was a voice he never heard before, but a feeling he recognized, hated, and loved. His arm burned. Memories. Blood, there was a woman screaming before him, it was...  
  
"NO!" he said as firmly as he could to the voice in his head. The flashbacks were gone, but he still felt the horrible ecstasy in his body. The desire was overwhelming him, he could almost taste the...  
  
"Severus?" came the voice of Moody, from the edge of the stairs. "Dumbledore's arrived."  
  
"I'm coming," he said, finding it hard to use his voice. 


End file.
